The Heaven Dragon Slayer Returns
by FairyTailfan1
Summary: An old S-class mage has finished her mission and on the way back finds the light team fighting on Nirvana. She moves to intercept the bolt of black magic that has just been fired from Nirvana. Then to fight the mysterious and evil Zero.
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

I was sitting in the S-class area when I heard the guild door's open. A young girl no older than 10 walked through the door. I don't know what happened to her but she had an eye-patch on one eye and her outfit was a dress that looked like it had been made out of rags. I heard some of the younger mages say "oh great another weird one" and things like that. I was going to yell at them to keep their mouth shut but it seemed like she didn't even hear them.

She took a seat by herself in the one of the corner tables. I was tempted to go and introduce myself but something about her may me stay away. I was really curious though to figure out what type of magic she wielded. Was it dragon slayer magic? If it was what type was it? If not, was it creating magic? Was it celestial magic? Was it reequipping magic? There were so many types of magic that it could be but somehow I new I would find out eventually.

Though I figured it would not be the same as mine. No dragon slayer magic is the same. I am a dragon slayer. My name is Chizu Ten and I am the Heaven Dragon Slayer. My dragon Tengoku disappeared on July 7th X777 and has not been seen since. So far that I know, I am the only dragon slayer in this part of Magnolia but I have a feeling that will soon change. This guild will one day draw the dragon slayers together; myself included.

"Chizu," the master said.

"Oh. Yes master?" I replied snapping me out of my day-dream.

"I have a mission for you. I want you to go to the different guilds and find as many dragon slayers as you can." Master Makarov asked.

"You're kidding right. You actually want me to find others like me?" I retorted.

"Yes. However I only want you to find out their names and write down what guild they are in." He replied.

"May I ask why?" I asked.

"For now, that is all you need to know. I will tell you the reason when you get back from the mission." He replied.

"Something tells me this is a personal request not an actual mission, not that I mind."

"Yes it is a personal request. Will you carry it out Chizu?" He asked me.

"Yes Master Makarov I will carry it out. One question what happens when I get there and there are no dragon slayers and so I leave and I here that one joined that guild. Do I go back and find out their name?" I asked.

"Yes. I want a number as accurate as you can give me on how many there are altogether."

"Very well I will leave as soon as I have packed."

"Good luck Chizu we will be awaiting your return."

With that Master Makarov went back down stairs to the bar. I just sat thinking to myself that this trip could take longer than a month and I would be gone a long time. Kind of like the 100 year mission. I decided to get up and go pack for the trip. As I descended the stairs I looked around at the other mages thinking to myself _"I probably won't see these guys for a while"_ then I felt something wet roll down my face and I realised that I was crying.

"Hey Chizu, why are you crying?" One of the mages asked.

"Oh right. No reason I was just thinking about something that's all. Anyway I am going on a mission and I probably won't be back for a few years so good luck on any future missions." I replied.

"On a mission for a few years! You're not doing that 100 year mission are you?" A different guy asked.

"Yes that is the one I am doing, but don't worry I will finish it in 10." I replied with a hint of guilt in my voice.

"That's a promise then. If you don't come back in 10 years we are sending a search party." Another guy said.

"Fair enough," I said and stuck my hand up in the air with my index finger pointing to the roof and my thumb pointing to the right.

As if everybody had read my mind they all did it as well. Then at the same time we all shouted "for Fairy Tail!"

With that I left the guild and went to the apartment to pack up my stuff. I didn't know how much stuff I would need so I packed everything I owned. When I did so, all of it fit into one suitcase and a backpack. _"This is really all I have?"_ I asked myself. I grabbed everything and went downstairs and found the owner of the apartment that I was renting. I told him "if I am not back in a few years you can take me of the resident list and you can find a new tenant."

After that I walked outside and made my way to the outskirts of Magnolia. I turned around to face the town for one last look at my home and my guild. Then I left Magnolia to go on my long mission of finding other dragon slayers like myself.

**Please Review. Any ideas for future chapters would also be appreciated. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Story of Kai

**Chapter 1**

I was flying high with my Heaven Dragon's Wings. My two companions that I had found during my travels were also using their magic to keep up with me. Quite surprisingly the magic was a cat. I don't know much about them but when I found them they both had cats with them and they can both sprout wings and fly. The first time I met Kai Tsuchi was five years after I started my mission.

I was traveling near the boarder of Fiore when I heard a story from a young traveller about some mysterious avalanches and landslides near the mountain range. I asked the boy if there was a guild anywhere near where the incidents were occurring and according to the boy the guild near there was called Quatro Cerberus. From the information I decided to go check if there was the possibility that it could be a dragon slayer. I just happened to be right.

I was walking along the side of a dirt road when I heard what sounded like rocks falling. From the general direction I could tell it was well into the forest on my left. Then I heard the sound again so I followed the sound through quite a lot of shrubs and large trees, when I finally came to a clearing. When I got there I saw a young boy standing in front of a large pile of rocks just staring into space.

When I first saw him I thought what an odd look for a child; his clothes made him look like he was from the bush or the forest. They were rugged and not clean and quite smelly. As I stared at him a cat came out from behind his leg as if it was scared of something. I walked slowly over to Kai who lifted his head and noticed I was coming towards him, so he started to back away. I stopped where I was and decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Chizu Ten. What is your name?" I asked.

He didn't reply.

"That's okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I think we are alike you and I. Did you make these avalanches and landslides happen?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything again.

"You had a friend right, a really big friend and he taught you magic didn't he. Then he disappeared and you couldn't find him anymore could you?" I asked one more time hoping he would answer.

"How . . . did you know that?" He asked me in reply.

"I also had a friend like that and she disappeared quite recently as well but don't worry, we can look for our friends together okay. So what's your name?" I replied.

"My name is Kai. I really can come with you to find Tsuchinoe?" He asked.

"Kai is it; yes I will help you find your dragon. But first I think you need a little training."

"What do you mean training?" He asked with a really confused look on his face.

"There is a Magic Guild near here called Quatro Cerberus, from what I have heard it is a good guild and you could learn a lot from the mages there so is it okay if I take you there first?" I asked him.

"What is a guild?" He asked.

"A magic guild is a place where mages gather and join forces to complete missions if you are there long enough it becomes a family and you rely on your family to help you through tough spots." I answered.

"Okay but can I stay with you?" He asked.

"Sure. While we are there I am going to teach you some things about our type of special magic okay and when I do I want you to practice them as often as you can."

"Okay. So what type of food do these guilds serve?" He asked as we started walking out of the clearing back to the dirt road.

After that I took Kai to Quatro Cerberus and as I had told him, some of the other mages showed him their type of magic and gave him some tips. We stayed at the guild for a couple of days and I used the day before we left to do some one on one training. We had our one on one time behind the guild in a clearing so there was enough space to mess up.

"Okay Kai I am still trying to figure out what type of magic you use so can you show me something small?" I asked.

"Yeah. Umm . . . what do you want me to show you?" He asked.

"Something small like this, Heaven Dragon's Claws," as I said this light extended from in-between my fingers to form claws.

"Wow! That's awesome," was all he could say.

"Right now your turn."

"Right. Earth Dragon's Decoy."

Suddenly a pile of rocks came together and started to gain some height and what looked like to be forming a human shape. When the rocks finished forming it looked exactly like Kai, to the naked and untrained eye of course. I circled the decoy and found that it only looked like Kai from the front.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Good, now I know that you are an Earth dragon slayer type, I can better prepare your training." I replied.

"What do mean by that?" He asked.

"Well every dragon slayer uses an element so when training you have to put them in their element until they are confident to use their skills. Then you take them out of their element to see how long they will last. For you, your weak areas will be out at sea and some how in the air."

"So what you're saying is that anytime I am on land I am in my element."

"Yes that's right."

"So when are you in your element?"

"When there is light around I draw my magic from it."

"Cool. Can you show me another one of your cool moves?"

"Sure," I said as I turned to face away from Kai, "Heaven Dragon's Roar."

Out of my mouth came a spiraling column of light then a few dozen celestial arrows came through the top and hit a tree. A few seconds after they hit the tree they exploded and the tree was pretty much burnt to its roots. The face that Kai had made when I had turned around made me start to laugh. After that day Kai kept pestering me to teach him his dragon roar which I thought he should have already known. It took a few tries but eventually I gave in and began teaching him how to perform the Earth Dragon's roar.

Though there wasn't much I could do seen as I was not an earth dragon I couldn't really teach him what to release. I taught him how I would release it but it was entirely up to him seen as it was a technique only meant for the Earth Dragon to teach him. Eventually he managed to perform the Earth Dragon's roar though it wasn't quite what I expected. Kai pretty much, spat out a large boulder, though I thought that was all it was going to do I was corrected. The bolder, just before it hit a tree shattered into tiny rock shards and shredded the tree. I was amazed because he said he had learnt the idea of not showing the roar's true intentions until right before it hit from watching how my heaven dragon's roar disguised the arrows coming out and then seeing them explode just after impact.

After Kai learnt to use his roar the other techniques came easily and he became a partner as such until two years later, when we met Umiko Mizu the Water Dragon Slayer and as elegant as she sounds she was quite destructive.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Mysterious Umiko Mizu

**Chapter 2**

I decided to take Kai to the ocean to further his training on his limit of magical power. On the way there, we were walking through a forest and came upon a river or what I thought was a river, the part that we were standing at was dried but the ground was still wet so I made the conclusion that only recently like in the last couple of minutes that it had dried out.

"Look Chizu there is a girl down there and water to," Kai pointed out.

"Well done, let's go see what's going on." I said.

We walked further down the river towards the girl and as we got closer I could see that the water was going in a circular motion kind of like a miniature whirlpool.

"She must be manipulating the water," I told Kai.

"Is she dangerous?" He whispered.

"I don't know but we are going to find out," I said.

As we moved closer to her she noticed us so she lost her focus and the whirlpool dissipated back to the river. Then she turned and ran I was going to chase after her but I decided against it because it must have been us that scared her off.

"What are we going to do now?" Kai asked.

"We are going to follow her," I replied, "there have been robberies reported around this area and I don't know how but I think that she may be involved."

"Really, you think that a girl of her size could actually be helping bandits rob people?" He asked.

"You are the same size and possibly the same age as well." I retorted.

"Hay, we aren't even on the same level." He replied.

"And how would you know that unless you have fought her." I retorted.

Kai didn't say anything after that, which makes me think that he really didn't want to fight her, I just laughed to myself at the thought. We followed the girl until she led us out of the forest because a magic four-wheeler pulled up on the side of the road and she hoped in.

"We are going to have to be quick to follow her properly." I said quietly

"Quick and how are we going to manage that?" Kai asked.

"With our unique skills of course. Your cat is going to fly and he doesn't say much, does he?" I said.

"No he doesn't and you want me to make my cat fly?" He asked.

"Well I'm not carrying you my wings only account for my weight." I retorted.

"My cat can't fly . . ." Kai started to say.

"Yes I can." Came a little voice next to Kai.

"What you can talk. That is amazing!" Kai shouted.

"Keep your voice down," I aimed at Kai, "so will you be able to carry Kai?" I asked the cat.

"Yes, but I haven't flown in a while so I might be a bit rusty." The cat replied.

"Does this mean your name isn't Snowy?" Kai asked the cat.

"No my name is Snowy that's the only name I have had since I was first born." Snowy replied.

"Awesome!" Kai said with excitement.

"Okay Snowy, pull out your wings and take Kai with you, then I will follow." I said.

"Right," Snowy said.

Snowy released his wings and flapped them for a bit to get them working then grabbed onto the back of Kai and took off. '_Nice'_ I thought.

"Heaven Dragon's Wings" I said quietly.

I closed my eyes and a light column of light came down over my body and then I could feel the attachment of something on my back then the light column was gone. I opened my eyes and I tested out my wings and then I also took off. I caught up to Snowy and Kai who were flying over the top of the magic four-wheeler.

"Wow nice wings," Kai said.

"Thanks. Are they actually attached to my back or . . ." I asked.

"No they are kind of just there floating behind your back, but that is what makes them cool." Kai replied with a big grin on his face.

"You are such a child, amused by the smallest of things." I said to myself.

"Did you say something Chizu?" He asked.

"No let's just keep our minds on the task." I replied with a bit of a smile on my face.

We followed the four-wheeler into town and then it became harder to follow as people were staring at us flying over the top of a magic four-wheeler. So I suggested that we fly a bit higher and rather than following directly follow discreetly. By doing this we didn't get the weird looks from the town's people and we still managed to follow the young girl. The four-wheeler led us to a series of warehouses near the docks for the town. We landed on the roof of the warehouse next door to the one the magic four-wheeler stopped in front of.

"Okay Snowy you can take a break now," Kai said to him quietly.

"I think I am going to need a bit more than a break." Snowy replied.

"Okay guys, now is when we really need to concentrate, I am going to fly over to the building that they just entered and I will tell you when she is alone."

"Then what are we going to do?" Kai asked.

"Then we will go talk to her about her magic and if we require it I will send you and Snowy to go fetch some help from the local guild." I replied.

"That sounds awesome and what happens if the other gang members come back and attack you?" Snowy asked.

"I can take care of myself don't you worry," I replied, "lets get started."

I still had my wings out so I just flew over to the top of the building next to us and landed near a set of roof windows. My wings disappeared and I crept closer to the windows to have a closer look at the surroundings inside. I saw a group of men standing around a large clump of boxes furthest away from me and then I saw the young girl walk over to them. One of the guys turned around and he must have told her to go away because a few seconds later she started walking away.

'_What are they standing around?'_ I asked myself.

Then one of the men moved and I saw what they had been doing and why they sent the young girl away. They were torturing a middle aged man. Then the man who had moved came back with a blanket and they threw it over the top of the man and then left. I decided it was time to go talk to the girl; I waved over at Kai and Snowy for them to come over.

"Okay she's alone let's go talk to her." I said quietly.

We all jumped down to the ground and entered the gang's hideout through a side door. When we got inside, we walked to the middle of the room as that was where the light was; then, the girl appeared in front of us.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked.

"My name is Chizu. I just wanted to ask you about your magic." I replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I believe it may be different from other types of magic."

"You are right about that, it is different. What is your interest in my type of magic?" She asked a bit louder.

"We think it is the same as our magic," Kai said as he looked at me.

"My magic is ancient and rare; there are few people in the world who use my type of magic. It is almost improbable that another two would show up." She said in reply.

"From what I have heard there is another three out there that are only just finding Guilds to further their training." I said.

"I don't believe you," she said quietly, then yelled "hey guys there are intruders in the hideout."

All the men I saw from peering into the window earlier were surrounding us and there more people that I hadn't accounted for appearing as well. '_This could be bad._' I said to myself.

"Chizu, I think I am getting scared." Kai said quietly behind me.

"It's okay Kai nothing will happen to you. I want you to use your decoy and escape into town to get help okay," I said quietly back.

"Okay, but what if they don't fall for it?" He asked.

"Kai trust your magic you have worked hard for the last couple of years it will work okay. Now go!" I replied.

"Earth Dragon's Decoy!" Kai shouted.

When he said this, the earth started moving underneath our feet and things on the shelving started to fall off and break. Then in front of Kai the cement cracked and opened up and rocks started to move up into the air and form a human shape as they had done once a couple of years ago. In a few minutes, the decoy of Kai was finished and I realised that he was going to need some sort of cover for him to get away.

"Heaven Dragon's Pulse!" I yelled.

I threw my hands up in the air and the light from all the lights around the warehouse went out and the light began flying into me, like an implosion. Then when it was pitch black, Kai ran out of the warehouse with Snowy to go get help. When I heard the door close I released the light back out in a pulse wave which knocked all the men off their feet. I stood in the middle of the warehouse and somehow the young girl was still standing and she just stared at me. All the men got up onto their feet then and started yelling at me. '_Idiots, they couldn't take me on even if they had magic._' I thought to myself.

"You are going to regret that. You're just a woman you are not going to leave here alive!" They yelled at me.

"Just try me," I said quietly.

"Get her!" They said while running towards me.

"Heaven Dragon's Claws!"

Light burst from in-between my fingers and grew to about forty-five cm long. I clenched my fists and ran at the guy right in front of me. He had a piece of piping and was holding it above his head ready to swing down, I clawed upwards on his chest and he went flying backwards into the boxes that I had seen earlier. Then when he landed all of the other men stopped in their tracks and a few ran over to the man. They started yelling out 'hey boss, are you okay?' Some of the others said 'you are really going to regret that.'

I just ignored them and looked over at the girl whose face looked like she had just seen the devil. When I saw it, my claws instantly retracted back into my hands I don't really remember why they did, maybe I felt as though I had just hurt someone who had became something like a father for her. I started to feel a bit guilty about hurting the man but unfortunately it was necessary. I looked around at the other men and decided on fighting them with my fists.

They ran at me swinging their so called weapons which I dodged quite easily. It took only a minute to defeat half of them with a few swift kicks to the abdomen and a few punches to the face. The other half decided to come at me in pairs this time but it still didn't work. I ducked their attacks and tripped most of them and then knocked them out. A couple of minutes later they were all down on the ground either knocked out or squirming in pain.

Then I heard a noise to my right which I guessed must have been the man that they were torturing earlier. I walked over to the boxes and found the sheet that was covering the man. I pulled it off and saw that the man was tied to a chair and also saw up close all the cuts and bruises that they had caused. I lifted the chair up onto my shoulder and walked around the boxes back into the middle of the warehouse where the young girl stood, and put the chair down.

"What is this man doing here?" I asked the leader of the gang.

"We pulled over his cart, we asked for him to give us all of his money and valuables. But he refused and tried to fight us off which was a very stupid idea so we knocked him out and brought him here and tortured him so he would tell us where his money was." The gang leader replied.

Just then the side door to the warehouse opened and Kai walked in with the town police. The police walked to the middle of the room and started to handcuff the gang members and take them back outside. I then asked one of the policemen if they could leave the young girl with me and they did as I asked thankfully. When the police were done taking the gang members away Kai came and stood beside me with Snowy.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked the young girl.

"It's . . . Umiko . . . Umiko Mizu." She said in reply.

"Umiko are you okay?" I asked.

"I didn't know that they torture people I thought they just took money that we needed, I didn't know," She said starting to tear up.

"It's okay that's why I didn't let the police take you away. You saw my magic, do you see; it is similar to your magic in many ways." I said to her as I walked closer.

"Yes it is similar but how is that possible?" She asked.

"There is more than one dragon in this world but for some reason they all left at the same time." I said.

"Why did they leave? I had no family I was left to fend for myself. I was six," She started crying a bit more now.

"It is okay Umiko, you can come with us. I am teaching Kai how to advance his magic so it will be easier to look for our dragons." I said softly.

"Yeah, I have already learnt a lot of neat skills and hand to hand combat stuff to and when I finally beat Chizu I know I am ready to find my dragon Tsuchinoe." Kai said.

"So how about it? Do you want to come with us?" I asked again.

"Okay I will come," She said as her crying stopped.

As we started to leave the warehouse Umiko stopped and turned around.

"I almost forgot my cat." She said quickly.

"You have a cat as well, that is so cool." Kai said with another big grin on his face.

"Yeah I do her name is Millie." She said from somewhere from the back of the warehouse.

Just then Umiko came into the light with a light pink coloured cat walking beside her. She had a darker pink scarf around her neck and was wearing a rose coloured skirt. When I looked down at Millie than back at Umiko I realised that they were kind of the same unlike Kai and Snowy. Kai always had this big ridiculous grin on his face and Snowy looked like he was about to bite someone's legs off.

"Right then are we ready to go?" I asked the rest of the group.

"Yes we are now that Umiko came to get me." Millie said as she was glaring at Umiko.

"Okay let's go!" Kai shouted with enthusiasm.

With that whole mess wrapped up and new member to our team we left the warehouse and eventually went to the beach so Kai could practice his magic. That was a year and a half ago, now we are a team that are trying to find other dragon slayers like us. Since then we haven't really found any others so we decided to head back to my guild Fairy Tail and make them fully fledged members. However we got sidetracked about half way back when we overheard a conversation about a dark magic that was going to be resurrected that magic was known as Nirvana. We also heard that a group of mages from different guilds had formed a team to combat that magic and stop it from destroying everything. That's when we decided to help out and hopefully we wouldn't be too late.

**Hey guys Please Review! I really want to know what you think of the story and characters. Also ideas would be awesome! **

**Thanks guys!**

**P.S Also how you think I am doing with regards to writing. All types of reviews are welcome and if you are going to say something bad please call it constructive criticism so I don't get the wrong impression. Thanks!  
**


	4. Chapter 3 The Heaven Shield

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Chizu are you okay?" Umiko asked while we were flying.

"Yeah I am fine I was just remembering when we teamed up that's all," I replied with a smile.

"It seems so long ago, hey Snowy," Kai asked.

"Yes it does and back then you couldn't even aim," Snowy replied.

"Hey, that was uncalled for," Kai said.

"Hey, we shouldn't be fighting we are on a mission," I said to Kai and Snowy.

"Sorry," Kai said, sounding a bit grumpy.

"Okay, so what is the story?" Umiko asked changing the subject.

"Nirvana a very dangerous ancient magic created by the Nirvit to stop a war almost four hundred years ago, unfortunately that is all I know." I replied.

"If the magic is that old then no one is going to know how to destroy it, so what are we going to do to help?" Kai asked.

"A team of mages was gathered from four different guilds and they were sent to destroy Nirvana and defeat the Oracion Seis, something tells me that they know how to destroy Nirvana but they have not been able to because of the Oracion Seis. So if we take them out they will be able to finish there mission." I said while thinking of something else.

"How many Oracion Seis people are there?" Snowy asked.

"There are six all with unique and powerful types of magic. From what I have heard one of them is a Dragon Slayer." I answered while frowning.

"Another Dragon Slayer, do you think once they know that we are Dragon Slayers they will stop what they are doing?" Kai asked hopefully.

"No. They will not stop for anyone so we are going to have to take them out. Another one of them is a Celestial Spirit mage. They are the only two I know about." I answered a bit quieter.

Once I had answered Kai's question it was quiet, I think they were all thinking of possible solutions to the problem, however my mind was on something else. Zero. He is all about destruction and killing things and he is the worst possible mage for these two to come up against. This means that I will have to deal with him myself, or someone from the other team of mages will have to do defeat him. I really hope I won't have to go all out against these people. I don't have the energy to use my more advanced techniques, there just isn't enough light.

We were still flying when an explosion went off a few hundred metres ahead. I looked around for a place to stop so I could use my Heaven Dragon's Eyes to zoom in on what was happening.

"Guys there is a ledge down there let's stop for a bit." I said back to them.

I landed softly on the ledge, as I looked around there wasn't many trees it was just rock, '_Kai will be happy_,' I thought to myself. As Kai and Umiko landed, Millie and Snowy jumped off their backs and pretty much fell asleep. '_I am not surprised we have been flying almost all day, they deserve a break_,' I thought to myself.

"Umiko I want you to activate your Sonar, because I am going to activate my Eyes and I want you guys to see what I see okay," I said quietly.

"Okay. Water Dragon's Sonar," Umiko said.

When she said this, there was a tingling sensation in my head and then I could hear Kai's really scattered thoughts and Umiko's battle plans. It was kind of like telepathy except only for Dragon Slayers. Now it was my turn.

"Heaven Dragon's Eyes," I said quietly.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them they were a golden yellow and were glowing. My eyes allowed me see three times the normal distance than that of an ordinary human can, also, they allow me to see each individual's magical signature and identify what type of magic they use and if it is a magical item, weapon or armour there weaknesses as well. They only problem, it uses up an enormous amount of energy so I don't tend to use for very long.

As I looked over to where the explosion occurred I zoomed in on a very large object that was moving. When I could see it properly, Kai, Umiko and I all gasped at the large walking spider.

"_That is huge," Kai thought._

"_You got that right," Umiko thought, "how are they supposed to stop that?"_

I shifted my sight to the walking spider's legs and I could see the purple magic going from the bottom of the legs to top of the legs where they join onto the body. There was so much of that I couldn't even guess what it was going to be used for.

"_Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me," Umiko thought astonished._

"_That is a lot of magic, but where is it coming from?" Kai asked._

"_It is coming from the Earth that is the only place that would have enough magical power to fuel that thing." I thought as I shifted my gaze even lower to the ground around the walking spider's legs._

"_While some of the feet are moving the ones that are staying still are sucking up the magic so everything is dying around the feet." Umiko said._

"_This must be Nirvana." I thought quietly._

"_No way, this gigantic thing is the ancient magic?" Kai asked._

"_That is my guess which means we are going to have to move faster because where ever this thing is headed it will reach it soon and some how use up that stored magic and destroy its target." I answered seriously._

I closed my eyes again and deactivated my Heaven Dragon's Eyes knowing that I have already used half of my magic. I turned around to face Umiko and Kai.

"Okay you can deactivate your Sonar now Umiko," I said quietly.

"Yeah I have already done it, so what now?" She asked.

"I go in alone," I replied.

"What? You can't be serious," Kai shouted.

"Keep your voice down Kai Snowy and Millie are asleep which is also why you can't come with me your only transport is sleeping because they used to much magic and I can't carry you both. So I will go by myself when Millie and Snowy wake up and they are able to fly then you can follow." I said quietly.

"How much magic do you have left?" Umiko asked with a worried look on her face.

"I have enough to take care of the Oracion Seis." I replied.

"Good luck then," Umiko said quietly.

"What that's it we aren't even going to try and reason with her? This is crazy." Kai said.

"Kai she is older than us she knows her limits she can look after herself." Umiko said back to him sternly.

"Thank you. Are you satisfied now Kai?" I asked.

"Yeah I suppose." He replied annoyed.

I didn't say anything to them after that. I turned around to face Nirvana and said "Heaven Dragon's Wings." The column of light came down over me, gave me my wings and then receded. I flapped them a bit and then I ran off the edge of the ledge at full speed. I let myself fall for a bit and then I spread my wings out and caught the updraft and started flying. I headed straight for Nirvana hopping I wouldn't be seen by anyone; however that could be a bit hard especially if the Oracion Seis Dragon Slayer was still conscious.

As I got closer to Nirvana I could start to feel a surge of magical power coming from it. The magic was growing with great speed and intensity. _"This is crazy, this strength of magic should be impossible"_ I thought to myself. I flew to the left of Nirvana to try and get in front of it. That was a very stupid idea, as that was where the magic build up was occurring.

As I came around one of the legs, I started to fly upwards to be in line with city on top of Nirvana. Then I saw an opening.

"It is a weapon," I said stunned, "how am I going to stop the magic build up now?"

Suddenly the build up increased dramatically and I new it was going to fire. I looked up into the ruins of the city and I saw an outline of a person but I couldn't make them out. Then a breeze came through and hit the person, their hair started flying and I saw a sparkle of red. Then I remembered the only person that I have seen with that colour of red, the young girl I saw just before I left on my mission. Then I also remembered that I had lied to my fellow guild members and told them I was doing that suicidal 100 year mission, _"man do I feel bad for lying to them,"_ I thought.

Suddenly the build up of magical energy had reached its peak and drew my attention back to it.

"I have got to stop this weapon from firing, but how?" I said aloud.

I looked into the opening and the magic that was pent up was released, _"oh crap,"_ I thought.

"Arrrrgggghhhhh, Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Light Spiral Heaven Shield!" I yelled at the top of my lungs over the roaring of the weapon.

This was one of my more advanced abilities that took up a lot of my magical energy. I floated in the air and spread my arms and legs out so I was in a star shape. Then my Heaven magic, which was a golden yellow colour, spread from each of my limbs and then in a flash it moved in front of me and spread up, down, left and right to the lengths of Nirvana. Then the huge mass of purple looking magical energy hit the shield just as it finished spreading downwards.

"This is so intense, I don't think I will be able to hold it for long," I said to myself while struggling to breathe.

Then I remembered the other ability of my shield besides just stopping intense magical weapons. The ability to convert it into my own personal energy source: Heaven magic.

"Right, Heaven Shield, convert this magic to Heaven magic!" I shouted again.

My shield wavered, and I thought it was going to collapse due to lack of magic but then, it glowed and the transparency of the shield became less and less until I could no longer see the other side. It was working; my shield was converting the immense magical energy from the weapon into energy it could use. Now that I was not using my own magic to keep my shield up, I could conserve it for the battle against Zero.

Another thought crossed my mind, "If I can aim the converted magic at me then I will be able to get a power boost; why didn't I think of this earlier."

I moved my hands in front of me and drew a circle in the shield. The shield wavered again and then a chunk of it disappeared where I had drawn the circle. Then the shield shot magical energy at me with great speed and my body was almost overwhelmed with the amount of energy that it was receiving. Once I could feel that I had my maximum amount of energy, I used my hands to draw another circle exactly over top of the other one. The shield wavered once more and then filled it in. Then the magical weapon stopped and I could feel the release of pressure. I could finally breathe properly.

I deactivated the shield and floated in the air for a bit to catch my breath before I went to go fight Zero. I looked up once more to wear the girl with scarlet hair was but she was no longer there. Suddenly there was a tingling sensation in my head again and I could hear Kai and Umiko once more.

"_Nice job and you're fully recharged as well, I wish I could do that," Kai thought thankfully._

"_I agree with the first part. How did you manage to convert that magic?" Umiko asked._

"_It was a little more difficult then it would normally be due to the magic being so strong which is why the shield wavered before it started the conversion process." I replied._

"_I see and then you managed to recharge yourself with it, quite amazing." Umiko said amazed._

"_Are Millie and Snowy up yet?" I asked both of them._

"_No," They replied in unison._

"_Okay, well I am going to finish the job, contact me when they wake up and you are able to fly again," I thought._

"_Okay, and good luck," Kai thought._

Then the tingling sensation went away and I knew that I was no longer in contact with Umiko and Kai.

"This is it the final battle, let's hope Zero isn't too strong." I said to myself as I headed towards the opening in Nirvana.

**Thanks for the Review. Keep sending them in. I want to know what you guys think i could add to the story to make it better. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4 Dragon Slayer's Secret Art

**Chapter 4**

I flew through the opening in Nirvana towards the room where the weapon was fired from. As soon as I entered, it was pitch black except for my wings that were glowing as brightly as ever. I was probably half way through the tunnel when I saw the light coming from the firing room. _"This is it,"_ I thought. I was finally going to face Zero and stop this walking rock formation from destroying Fiore.

When I entered the room I saw the giant lacrima that was storing the magic. _"So that is the weapon,"_ I thought. I looked around to see if Zero was around and then I heard a sound to the right of me and as I looked over there was a green, yellow and black magic beam coming right at me. I quickly deactivated my wings and dropped to the ground just as the beam passed over my head and hit the wall behind me.

Then a tall man walked into the light he had red eyes, white hair and a green outfit on and he looked like trouble. _"This must be Zero,"_ I thought to myself.

"Who are you?" Zero asked darkly.

"My name is Chizu Ten. I already know who you are Zero so let's skip the introductions and get this over with," I said sternly.

"But I want to talk Miss Chizu; you weren't part of the original light team which means that you have only just joined this mission so are you back up?" He asked.

"No I am not back up I came of my own accord. I am here to defeat you so let's stop wasting time and fight." I replied.

"Very well. You have seen my magic at its active form so let me see yours," He said eagerly.

"How do you know that the magic I was using before wasn't my active power?" I asked.

"You flew in that is not active that is a passive and cowardly move." He replied.

"Fine you want to see my active moves I will show you them."

"Dark Capriccio," Zero said with an evil grin on his face.

He held out his hand and a green beam, with what looked like fire spinning around it, flew out and headed straight towards me. At the last moment I jumped to the side and said, "Heaven Dragon's Pulse." My body sucked up all the light in the room and it became pitch black. I aimed at the spot that I had seen Zero earlier and released the magic. The light beam erupted from my body and then exploded when it hit the spot where Zero was. Then the lights in the room came back on and I could see the dust from the Pulse.

"I think you missed," Zero laughed from behind me.

"What?" I turned around stunned.

"Did you think that lightly of me, Chizu?" Zero asked.

"So what if I did?" I asked back.

"That just might get you killed," he yelled, "Dark Capriccio."

"Dam-it," I said as I jumped out of the way again.

Natsu's point of view

I walked through the tunnel towards the first Lacrima crystal and hopefully where Zero was. I was following the tunnel by the light coming from it but suddenly it went black. Then all of a sudden a light beam flew past the entrance to the Lacrima room, then I heard a loud booming sound and at the same time the light disappeared. _"The light beam must have hit something,"_ I thought. I hurried closer the room to see what had happened and as I approached, the light returned to the room. I couldn't see as there was a dust cloud hanging around, _"probably from the explosion before,"_ I thought to myself. Then I heard a very evil sounding voice from the left say, "I think you missed." I recognised the voice as Zero's voice then another voice came that sounded distressed from the right, but I didn't recognise it.

"What?" The voice said.

"Did you think that lightly of me, Chizu?" Zero asked.

"_So her name is Chizu I haven't heard of her before."_ I thought to myself.

"So what if I did?" Chizu asked.

"That just might get you killed," Zero yelled, "Dark Capriccio."

"Dam-it," Chizu said.

Finally the dust cleared from my view and I could see Zero and the girl Chizu fighting. She just jumped to dodge his Dark Capriccio and as she did I saw a glimpse of the back of coat which had a blue Fairy Tail symbol on it. _"That's impossible I have never seen her before especially at Fairy Tail, she must have stolen the coat off someone from fairy Tail,"_ I thought to myself.

Chizu's point of view

This time I jumped to the right of the attack, I turned in the air so the back of my coat ended up facing another entrance to the room. Then I felt the tingling sensation from Umiko's Sonar, _"how is it going?" She asked._

"_It is fine why are talking to me in thought?"_ I asked back.

"_Our cats are awake and we are heading over_," She replied.

Then the tingling sensation was gone once again.

I landed on the ground and I caught a glimpse of someone standing in the other entrance to the room. Just from the glimpse I knew I hadn't seen him before but I also knew that I had taken his fight. _"I suppose I had better make it a good show then,"_ I thought to myself.

"Don't loose concentration Chizu, otherwise this is going to be a very short battle," Zero said loudly.

"I am not deaf Zero. But fine I think I will end this now," I said back to him just as loudly.

"Dark Delete," Zero shouted.

I dodged all the green bullets just in time then countered with, "Heaven Dragon's Rage." Now all my abilities have become more powerful then they were before. _"Hopefully it will be easier to defeat him now,"_ I thought to myself.

"Heaven Dragon's Roar," I yelled.

The funnel of light erupted from my mouth faster and brighter than it normally is, straight towards Zero. As it approached him I felt the arrows start to form inside it and start speeding out of the funnel to hit their target. The arrows finally started flying out of the funnel and landing near and around the spot where Zero was standing. Then the arrows started to explode at different times and creating mass amounts of dust. But I knew that he was not defeated, it was far too easy.

The tingling sensation began again but this time there was another presence besides Kai's and Umiko's.

"_That's it, she defeated him that easily?" The voice asked._

"_Who are you?" Umiko asked._

"_Huh there is another voice in my head. Are you my conscience?" The voice asked._

"_No, I am a person using a telepathy ability that is only meant to be heard by Dragon Slayers," Umiko replied._

"_Wow that is amazing so what's your name?" The voice asked._

"_Can you please stop talking I am trying to fight Zero and all of you are distracting me!" I yelled in my head._

"_Hey, that's you fighting right now? I am the guy who is standing at the entrance to that room," The voice directed at me._

"_That's great so we can talk later. Umiko I assume you made the connection to tell me something?" I asked._

"_Yes, we are in a clearing near Nirvana and are going to stay here until you come out," She replied._

"_Okay. Why is Kai so quiet?" I asked quickly._

"_I was told to keep a hold on my thoughts because I am scatter brained," He said with a hint of anger._

"_Well that is true, okay you can cut the connection," I said._

Then the connection was gone again. _"So that boy is a Dragon Slayer huh,"_ I thought to myself. Suddenly Zero yelled, "Zero Slash." There was still dust around so I couldn't see where the attack was coming from. Then I saw movement from the right of the dust cloud and I attempted to dodge the attack but it scrapped me on my right arm and tore my coat sleeve open. I spun off to the left and realised that as I did so the young boy would have seen my Fairy Tail symbol on my arm.

As I was spinning I finally got a good look at the young Dragon Slayer and all I can say is that if he was any angrier he might have burst into flames. _"He obviously doesn't like the fact that I am from Fairy Tail and no one has told him about another Dragon Slayer ever being there before him. I guess we will have to talk after all this is finished."_ I thought to myself.

"Dark Delete," Zero yelled.

This time I really wasn't concentrating. Many of Zero's green plasma balls hit me and I could feel pain all over my body, his magic was nothing like I had felt before. I finally, after what felt like ages, hit the wall behind me. I let out a gasp of air as I hit the wall, when my head hit the wall I lost consciousness for a second and my Heaven Dragon's Rage deactivated as I fell to the ground. When I hit the ground, I sunk to my knees and began breathing hard to get my breath back. The dust finally cleared out and I saw Zero standing a few metres away from me with his dark eyes boring into mine.

"I guess this fight is over Chizu," Zero finally said.

"It . . . isn't over . . . yet," I said breathing heavily.

"You know before I saw the tattoo on your arm or the symbol on your coat I new you were from Fairy Tail. I could see the same determination in your eyes that is in all of the others." Zero said darkly.

"Hahahaha. That is interesting. I use that trick to find out if people are Dragon Slayers or not." I replied.

"So that is your mission finding Dragon Slayers. Well let me finish it for you. By wiping you off the face of the planet!" Zero yelled.

I stood up from kneeling on the ground. I had finally gotten my breath back and a little bit of magic. _"It is time to finish this."_ I thought to myself. "Heaven Dragon's Pulse," I said quietly. The room went dark as I let my body take the light in but this time I didn't release it I converted it into more magical energy. "Heaven Dragon's Wings," I said quietly again. This time they just appeared without the normal column of light so Zero couldn't find me. I flew straight up and flew straight forward until I was behind Zero and then started to build up my magical energy.

"Where did you go Chizu, I thought you wanted to finish this," Zero said loudly.

Then the lights in the room finally returned but they still did not give away my position.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Light Spiral: the Heaven Dragon Sword!" I yelled.

I held my right hand in the air, light began coming out of my palm and spreading upwards and forming the shape of a sword. When it was finished, a spark from my palm ran up the shape of the sword and formed an oval shape just above the hilt and solidified. Then the rest of the sword began solidifying as well. When it had finished, I grabbed the hilt of the sword and held it in front of me. I channelled my magical energy into the gem above the hilt and it began to glow, then the magic poured out and began to snake around the sword heading to the tip. It was now ready for an attack. I swung the sword in front of me and the snake of magic lashed out in a wave straight towards Zero.

Zero turned around only to see me slashing in front of me which produced a light wave that was headed straight for him. The attack hit him square in the chest and he went flying back into the wall. When he hit the wall he gasped for air as I had just done.

"This is one of my more advanced attacks. However it doesn't use up much of my magical energy so I can use other abilities at the same time," I said.

"So you . . . have been holding . . . out on me is . . . what you're saying," Zero said while breathing heavily.

"Yes. Heaven Dragon's Rage," I said quite loudly.

I closed my eyes as a column of light came down and produced my claws, changed my eyes to the full golden yellow colour and brightened my wings. Then the column retracted back up into the ceiling and disappeared. I opened my eyes and looked at Zero with my golden eyes, "this time you won't get back up," I said to him sternly.

"Heaven Dragon's Roar," I said loudly.

As soon as the funnel started to flow out of my mouth I swung my sword in front of me and released another light wave. The celestial arrows and the light wave headed straight for Zero and from where he was I don't think he could have dodged the attack. As soon as the attacks were close to him I flew to the right and then launched another combination attack of the same magnitude.

"Now it is over," I said quietly.

As the attacks hit him simultaneously, there were huge amounts of dust spraying the area and making the visibility very low. Finally the dust cleared and I could see Zero just standing in the same spot. _"Did it work? He is just standing there,"_ I thought to myself.

"It is . . . impossible for me . . . to lose," Zero said with a breathy voice.

Zero then collapsed on the ground, almost unconscious from my duel combination attacks. Then I remembered that I had been at less then half of my magical power before I used those three abilities. "Dam-it," I said as my sword and rage deactivated. I fell to the ground and landed on my hands and knees exhausted and began breathing really heavily. I leant and fell over onto my side and then rolled onto my back. I was just about to shut my eyes, when the young boy who was watching walked over to where I was laying.

"You need . . . to destroy . . . the Lacrima," I said breathing heavily.

"You got it," the young boy said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The young boy's hand became engulfed by flame and he launched himself at the lacrima. His fist connected with the lacrima, it broke into thousands of tiny pieces. At the same time I could feel the magical energy from Nirvana being released, which meant that the other lacrima were destroyed as well. _"It's finally finished,"_ I thought to myself.

Nirvana began crumbling rocks from the roof started falling around me, Zero and the young boy, but I couldn't move. The young boy walked over to me and said, "My name is Natsu, and this is Happy." I hadn't even realised but there was a blue cat following him. I smiled to myself thinking, _"That is three Dragon Slayers with cats how odd."_

Umiko's point of view_  
_

"It is falling to bits," Kai said suddenly.

"Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious. We need to tell Chizu where to meet us," I answered, "Water Dragon's Sonar."

I am not sure what it feels like for the others but when I activate my Water Dragon's Sonar, it feels like I suddenly know everything, like my eyes were shut and then they opened and I can see everything. I know people's thoughts, feelings, desires and thing that they think about most.

"_Nirvana is crumbling you need to get out of there," I thought quickly._

"_Yes we know but I don't think I will be able to walk out of here let alone fly," Chizu replied._

"_It is okay I will get her out," The voice from before said._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_My name is Natsu Dragneel," Natsu said._

"_Don't worry Umiko, I trust Natsu he will get me out," Chizu said._

"_Okay. Well we will find you when you get out," I replied._

I then cut the connection to their thoughts. I turned to face Kai while Millie and Snowy were sitting down on a rock.

"Okay now we wait," I said to him.

"This is going to be fun." He said sarcastically.

**Hey guys thanks for reading. I would really like more reviews for the story and any possible story lines for the three new characters would be great. Thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 5 The Clearing

******Thanks guys for reading, this is the end of this adventure. If you like this one the Sequel is The Dark Guild Tartaros. Thanks XX**

**Chapter 5**

As Natsu bent down to pick me up I suddenly remembered that Umiko forgot to tell us where to meet her and Kai. _"What an idiot why didn't I ask?"_ I thought to myself.

Natsu lifted me up and he started running towards the entrance that I came through.

Then he suddenly spoke.

"That magic that girl used is quite amazing."

"Yes it is. It is known as Sonar. It connects the minds of Dragon Slayers that are close to her, it also allows her to access any part of their mind however she restricts that part of it for privacy reasons because we can also have access to the rest of her mind." I said in reply.

"Can she show us the clearing that they are in?" Natsu asked.

"Yes but she has to make the connection. She may not even realise that she forgot to show us where the clearing is." I replied.

Suddenly the tingling sensation appeared in my mind. _"I see so you did remember," I thought._

"_Yes I almost forgot, this is wear the clearing is in relation to Nirvana," Umiko said._

She showed Natsu and myself a sky view of the clearing and then where Nirvana was and it was really weird because we could also see ourselves.

"_Hey so you are a dragon slayer right?" Natsu asked Umiko._

"_Yes that is correct." She replied._

"_I am one to I just don't get to think much." Kai butted in._

"_Wow another one this is pretty awesome." Natsu said._

"_Okay guys we can talk when we get to the clearing." I said to all of them._

"_Right we will see you when you get here." Umiko thought._

Then the tingling sensation was gone again.

"There is another one?" Natsu said eager to learn more.

"There is only myself, Umiko, the other girl and Kai the young boy that you just heard." I said softly.

"Where did you find them? How can they use Dragon Slayer Magic? How come I didn't know that you were from Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"I found Kai first, a few years after I left Fairy Tail, which was before you got there, he was causing havoc for some local people near the boarder of Fiore and the closest guild was Quatro Cerberus. I told the guild master that I was going to ask the locals about the boy if he didn't mind and he agreed. I was lead to Kai by the sound of an avalanche or landslide. When I actually found him, he was staring into space in front of a pile of rocks like he had no idea what had happened. Eventually his cat Snowy came out from behind his leg and I moved closer then Kai looked over to me and started to back away." I explained.

"Wow then what happened?" Natsu asked.

"I stopped where I was and told Kai my name and then I told him that he had a really big friend that taught him how to make the rocks move then about how one day he was gone and he couldn't find him. Then Kai opened up to me." I replied.

After our discussion about Kai had finished, we had reached the end of the tunnel to get out of Nirvana and some how we had managed to dodge all the falling rocks from the ceiling. Now it was Happy's turn to get us out.

"Let's go Happy." Natsu said.

"Aye Sir." Happy replied.

We took off and it seemed to me that Happy was struggling with the weight; however Nirvana was falling closer to the clearing than we had predicted. So it wasn't that far before Happy could land and rest. Then Natsu suddenly continued on with asking his questions.

"What about Umiko, was it?" He asked.

"Yes her name is Umiko. Her story is a little bit different to Kai's. When her dragon left she was taken in by some bandits in a town near by, who robbed people for a living. She was roped into it as well until Kai and I caught her using her water dragon slayer magic at a river. She ran off and we followed her and eventually the people who had raised her ended up being the bad guys and we took her in as another member of our family. We have been together ever since." I replied.

We were finally close enough to the clearing to make out Umiko and Kai as well as Snowy and Millie. Happy came in really fast so I could tell he was at his limit. We landed a bit roughly but that was to be expected. Happy landed and then fell asleep on the ground near Natsu's right foot. I almost forgot that Natsu was carrying me until he asked "do you think you can stand?"

"Yeah I am sure I can manage thanks." I replied.

He put my legs down and started to walk then stumbled and grabbed onto Natsu's shoulder for support or so I thought. When I looked up another young boy with a blue Fairy Tail tattoo on his collar bone was standing there then I saw my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry." I said as I took my hand off of his shoulder.

"It's fine," He replied.

"Hey Gray," Natsu said to him.

"You don't look to bad Natsu who did the fighting?" He asked sarcastically.

"I don't think you should say that to boy who probably saved all our lives." I rebutted.

The boy named Gray just stared at me as I turned to the left to face Natsu but also showing Gray my right shoulder with my blue Fairy Tail tattoo.

"Thanks Natsu for saving my life." I said thankfully.

"No problem but I think it was Happy that did most of the heavy lifting," Natsu replied.

"That is true as well. Will you give him my thanks when he wakes up?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

Then Umiko and Kai came over and gave me a job well done speech. Then the young boy Gray asked "who are you three?"

"We are Dragon Slayers," I replied, "and we just helped you stop Nirvana."

"All three of you are Dragon Slayers? Isn't that impossible?" He asked.

"There are more elements than you think Gray." A voice came from behind.

It was the girl that I saw when I was deflecting the weapon. Erza, also know as Titania the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail.

"Erza Scarlet is correct. There are more than just the four basic elements." I said.

"So what are your elements then?" Gray asked.

"Mine is Earth," Kai answered.

"Mine is Water," Umiko replied.

"And mine is not an earthly element but Heaven magic itself." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Gray asked again.

"Well all of your magic is bound by limits and weakness to other magic, for example if Natsu and Umiko were to fight, Natsu might have to use more magic to actually get a punch in then if he was fighting someone else because water and fire are natural opposites but my magic doesn't have an opposite as the person who used that magic died a long time ago." I replied.

"Let me guess you killed that person." Gray said.

"No that person was my twin brother and he died of natural causes as he was always sick as a child." I replied.

"Nice job Gray," Natsu said.

"Shut it Natsu," Gray snapped.

"It is fine. My magic is unique as a Dragon Slayer magic in its own right." I continued.

"I see, so you are different then from your friends as well as Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel." Erza said.

"Yes quite different." I replied.

Then I saw another two people come into the clearing.

"Finally I can use the rest of my magic." I said.

"What are you going to do Chizu?" Kai asked with a confused look on his face.

"I am going to use up the last reserves of magic I have to heal our injuries." I said.

"You can use healing magic as well?" Natsu asked.

"What do mean as well?" I asked him back.

"I am the Sky Dragon Slayer and I am able to heal people as well though I get exhausted quickly," a quite voice said next to Natsu.

"This is Wendy,"Natsu said.

"Nice to meet you Wendy, my name is Chizu," I said.

"It is nice to meet you as well Chizu," She replied.

"Well Wendy, let me show you what you can achieve when you reach my level," I said, "Heaven Dragon's Healing Circle."

As I said this, a large light circle appeared on the ground and covered the entire clearing I held my arms out so I could watch the magic work. Suddenly the scratch that was on my shoulder healed then I lifted my head and watched everyone else's wounds heal it was a magnificent sight. Light bubbles lifted off of the wounds once they were healed and flew into the air. All of their faces were astonished except for Kai and Umiko's whose faces were more of a grinning face. Finally the healing circle disappeared and the ground went back to its normal colour and it was no longer really bright.

"That was amazing," Natsu said.

"That is also the last of my magic so I am going to have to recharge." I replied.

"How do you do that?" A voice in the back asked.

I saw the look on Natsu's face change as the man spoke. Then Natsu said a name under his breath but I heard it "Jellal."

"There are many ways for me to recharge one is absorbing the light from the moon or sun, sleeping outside during the day or converting magic with my shield. However I prefer either the first or second." I replied.

"Oh yeah how are you from Fairy Tail? Because I don't ever remember seeing you there and you don't look that much older then Erza." Gray asked.

"I am not that much older then Erza but I left the day that she arrived and I haven't been back since." I replied.

"You have been gone for about ten years, is what you're saying" Gray said.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying. . That is enough questions for now, when you all get back to Fairy Tail you can ask me more if you like. One last thing, Erza I would like to tell you an important story when you eventually return to Fairy Tail." I said.

"Are we leaving now Chizu?" Umiko asked.

"Yes. Don't you to want to become proper Fairy Tail mages?" I asked.

"Oh I totally do let's get going." Kai said eagerly.

"Yeah it sounds good." Umiko agreed.

"Right then. Erza come find me when you get back and we will talk. To the others who may not be coming back to Fairy Tail, good luck in the future." I said.

"See you later Chizu," Natsu said.

"Bye." I said with a smile on my face.

As we walked into the forest out of the clearing I silently wished the Light team luck as they would need in the next 24 hours especially Erza. Then I thought about seeing the guild and if it had changed since I have been gone and how Umiko and Kai would adjust to being in a bigger family.

With that Umiko, Millie, Kai, Snowy and I started to head towards Fairy Tail to finish this journey and to start another one, hopefully finding clues about our dragons along the way.


End file.
